


Of Boyfriends and Exes

by satsuki19



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bukkake, Bulges, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Kisumi's filthy mouth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge, how to tag, i feel so dirty tagging all of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Won’t you join us?” Kisumi whispered in Makoto’s ear, “I saw the way you looked at little Rinrin over there… Why don't we share?” and slowly, those familiar fingers started unbuckling his belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> The real smut starts at the second chapter, will probably end at the fourth..  
> Because I wrote 17 pages of pure sex (not including the first and last chapter) and decided to split the monster. It's over 10,000 words of smut. I am trash and I'm sorry for not being sorry.
> 
> I needed an excuse to write a steamy threesome with MakoRin in it but couldn't think of anyone else kinky enough besides Kisumi... Plus the three do share a bond, according to the novels, at least.  
> So, yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a wonder how long it took for Rin to finish a conversation when it came to Makoto. That guy was supposed to be helping him with their dinner, damn it! It was his turn today to cook, and yet the red-head seemed to be busier with his phone to even remember it.

Kisumi sighed.

So here the older one is, chopping away at meat and vegetables, waiting for his tsun housemate to finish the conversation  _which seemed to never end_! The pinkette was seriously annoyed and amused himself by imagining cutting up Rin’s boyfriend on the counter table, piece by little piece until it couldn’t be reassembled. He could always wipe away fingerprints or break the kitchen knife by ‘accident’ before throwing it away so there wouldn’t be any evidence, and he could always hide the body in a—

 _What the fuck am I thinking?!_  Kisumi suddenly froze, inwardly face-palming himself,  _Makoto used to be my boyfriend, too! Damn those crime-scene movies..._

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, the basketballer stopped and let go of the knife as he finally got to the last piece of huge meat he was supposed to butcher into little pieces and left the counter for the living room. With a huff, he dropped his body onto the couch and checked his watch.

[17.23]

 _Jeez. It's been two hours or so already.. What are they talking about??_ _Kisumi_  thought to himself, feeling slightly jealous.

Being two healthy boys in their twenties, both Rin and Kisumi have gotten into moments where their right hand simply didn't cut it –  _if you know what I mean –_ and the fact that they both were very good-looking didn't make it any easier for any of them. Eventually, after they had gotten shitfaced together with a very awkward morning after, the two agreed on a friends-with-benefits relationship. Somewhere along the line, though, Kisumi started to develop feelings for Rin; feelings that he had brushed off as protectiveness – which Sousuke had bluntly pointed out as more possessiveness than anything else.

He had actually considered giving it a shot with Rin, he really did, but one day the younger one had come home with Makoto in tow (who actually had been his ex, once upon a time) before the pinkette even had a chance to say anything and Kisumi accepted his fate, though unwillingly. He'd been avoiding both swimmers for the first month of their relationship and barely stayed home for the first two weeks. He never gave a straight answer whenever Rin asked what was wrong and either went home to Hayato or holed himself up in his room for the weekends.

It's been a good three months ever since, though, and everything seemed to be getting better – between Kisumi and Rin at least. Rin had started treating Kisumi as one of his best friends again, just like the old days. He'd come to whine about the former Iwatobi captain (since Sousuke wasn't an option for this – everyone knows how head over heels  _that_ guy is about the red-head and Rin would never want to hurt him) or complain about Haru, or share his worries about Gou as older brother to older brother.

Makoto, however, had started acting a bit weird around Kisumi lately and it honestly made things very awkward. He acted normal enough when they were in public, or even when he'd come over to their place to hang out or whatever. But when Rin'd leave him with Kisumi, just the two of them, the brunette would fidget. A  _lot_. It was so obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable, and it made the pinkette feel the same way, too. In the end, Kisumi just brushed it off as Makoto feeling weird since he had to be alone in a room with his ex and left it at that.

"Oi, Kisumi," a voice called out to him from upstairs, breaking his thoughts, "I invited Makoto over for dinner. It's fine, right?" and Rin's happily grinning face came into sight from above the staircase, his red bangs framing his beaming face. Kisumi smiled bitterly at the happy sight.  _He looks so damn happy after a chat with_ _that guy_ , the pinkette thought wryly, but quickly pushed the negative thought away to the farthest corner of his mind and focused on Rin's beaming form instead.

“Took you long enough,” he quipped, sitting up straight, “What time he'll be coming?”

"In an hour or two? Around seven or eight; he's got homework," Rin shrugged as he walked over to the couch, “I was thinking of making dessert; you're great at those, no?” grinning happily as stray strands of hair fell into his eyes. The pretty sight really made Kisumi smile and he patted the free space beside him on the couch as a signal for the red-head to sit beside him.

"Well," he started as the younger one sat beside him, "I already made arrangements with all the ingredients you wanted me to butcher," the pinkette shrugged, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen, "And it's your turn to cook, so get your ass over there before we all starve. I'll fix you a chocolate cake later."

“Chocolate cake?” the shark echoed, raising his eyebrows, and Kisumi flicked him on the forehead, eliciting a surprised, “Ow! The fuck?”

“Unlike  _you_ , Makoto's got quite the sweet tooth; and he likes chocolate a whole lot. Number one on the list.”

“He does? I thought green curry was his favorite?” Rin blinked, and Kisumi shrugged.

“That's third. First is chocolate, second is cakes. He never told you that?” and a simple shake of Rin's head was enough answer, really, “Guess he avoided sweets cuz he knew you disliked them.”

The face that Rin made at that remark made Kisumi quickly realize his poor choice of words – and thinking overall – and he quickly patted his housemate's shoulder in an attempt to change the conversation.

“Oh well, perks of being an ex,"  _Yeah, nice choice of wording there, smart-ass,_ _"_ Shouldn't you be cooking by now? I gotta be looking up the recipe first.”

“Fine fine. I'll be waiting in the kitchen,” and Rin walked off.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kisumi sagged back into the sofa and shook his head in relief. That was close. Reaching for his phone, the basketballer searched on the net for a recipe on chocolate ice cream cake; one that he remembered making for Makoto's 10th birthday (with the help of his mom, of course). The delicious air of food that soon wafted by his nose a good fifteen minutes later though, signalled that Rin was halfway into the main dish already. Phone in hand, Kisumi walked into the kitchen vicinity.

"Hey, I got the recipe," Kisumi announced as he peered inside the kitchen, eyeing his cooking friend. The younger red-head was shuffling around as he went from pan to pan, frying, boiling, stewing; cooking everything all at once, humming a decent song. Noticing the grey apron Rin was wearing, Kisumi suddenly smiled.  _That looks good on him,_  he thought devilishly, reminiscing that one time where the two of them had gotten awfully frisky and decided to do it on their kitchen counter. Kisumi wondered whether Rin'd be up for another go – this time wearing only that apron. Then of course he remembered that the other was taken and quickly tried to rid himself of that very sexy thought.

“Rin-rin?” Kisumi called him with his nickname, and the younger one turned around only to glare.

“Don't call me that."

Kisumi ignored the remark completely, “Done yet?”

“What? Oh, yeah, just gotta put 'em on the table," Rin replied distractedly as he proceeded to take the soup-filled pan from the stove and putting them on the counter.

"Huh, smells good. Cream soup?" the pinkette complimented, walking over, "Mind if I taste it?" leaning on the counter on which the younger one had just placed the hot pot filled with yellowish, thick substance.

"Go ahead," Rin shrugged, "Be careful tho, still kinda hot," but the boy ignored the warning as he dipped his finger into the cream soup and proceeded to put it in his mouth. The older one hummed in delight as he sucked the delicious creamy liquid off the digit, savoring the rich taste.

"Dude, I gotta make you cook more often," Kisumi complimented, "This tastes great!"

"Really?" Rin replied, attention still focused on the frying pans before him, "Hey, can I have some too?" and he leaned into Kisumi a bit despite being busy, opening his mouth a tad bit as a request for the pinkette to feed him. The sight, was, needless to mention, something akin to a wake-up call for Kisumi's already restless libido, and he actually gulped as he dipped his finger again into the bowl and pressed it against Rin's lips.

A frown met with Kisumi's hopeless gaze,  _what the fuck Kisumi_  clearly written all over Rin's face, but the pinkette just shrugged. After one last suspicious look and deciding that it isn't a big deal anyway, Rin moved in and wrapped his lips around the digit, his soft mouth softly sucking the cream soup off, not really minding the fact that he's actually putting on a show for his housemate. Oblivious to Kisumi's transfixed gaze, the younger one let go of his’s finger with a faint ‘pop’ sound, and went back to his cooking.

At this point Kisumi really had just decided to shove rationalities out of the window. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist from behind before resting his chin on said boy's shoulder.

“...!” Rin tensed, stopping mid-way in his stir-fry as he tried to turn around and catch Kisumi's eyes, but his words caught in his throat as said pinkette cupped his face and looked right into his eyes.

“Hush, hush,” was the only thing Kisumi bothered to say, before leaning forward and crushing their lips together, not wasting any time to shove his tongue inside his surprised friend’s mouth. The basketballer could feel Rin’s hands trying to shove him away, pushing at his shoulders, but that just made him even more excited. Managing to flip the younger one without breaking their kiss, Kisumi used his weight to pin the swimmer to the table.

“Mhh-ngg!” Rin protested, trying to break the rough kiss, “K- Kisumpff!” but it felt futile as the boy forced the kiss on him and lifted Rin’s shorter frame onto the table, ripping the apron off the smaller body and—

“Hello, Earth to Kisumi?”

“Eh?”

_Did he just…?_

“Kisumi?” Rin asked again, “Hellooo?” leaning forward to cup his housemate’s face and pat it lightly, “You okay?” and at that moment the pinkette cursed his overly active imagination.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down with a blush, “Was just-- thinking.”

Rin frowned, “About?” turning off the stove and focusing his attention fully on Kisumi.

“You.”

It was shot-in-the-dark answer, really, Kisumi didn't even give it a second thought. He just said because he had nothing to lose anyway; Rin could blush and shrug it off if he were really disinterested, or he could blush and ponder as if he was actually considering the ambiguous meaning behind it; like what he's doing now. Kisumi smirked.

“Yeah… I guess I just missed you too much,” he continued, “You know what I mean,” and inwardly did his infamous victory-chicken-dance as he saw Rin’s face blush an even more deeper shade of red. He knew that behind all of that act, Rin's quite the participant when it came to  _that_  sort of play. It just depended on  _how_ he could trigger that side of him.Slowly, he made his way over around the counter, determined to make a reality out of his earlier daydream.

“K-Kisumi--” Rin stuttered, hesitance and confusion written all over his face, knowing what his housemate was getting at as he eyed said older pinkette, “L-look, I have a boyfriend now okay, a boyfriend who happens to be  _your_  ex and who happens to be coming over in a few hours,” making a futile attempt at trying to change the other's mind, and he yelped as Kisumi had finally reached him and suddenly pushed him back against the counter where the pots and pans were.

“Are you saying you don't miss me?” the basketballer mock-pouted, pinning Rin’s wrists by the counter, “I'm quite sure your blush is saying something else, though,” and started kissing his neck.

“Ah!” Rin moaned loudly in surprise, bucking his hips unconsciously. Kisumi just laughed.

“And your body too, it seems.”

“Kisumi, dang it, stop –“ the red-head tried, his attempts at pushing Kisumi off of him now seemingly a joke as his body arched against the pinkette. Taking those signs as permission, Kisumi’s hand traveled down and started to creep past Rin’s waist band, his fingers reveling in thhe smooth plane of skin as his hand reached his friend’s vital area, moving even faster to grab his –

“Oi!” Rin called, waving his hand in front of Kisumi's face, “What were you thinking about?” tilting his head with a frown, “Are you sure you're okay?” pressing the back of his hand to his friend's forehead, checking for a temperature. While Kisumi himself blinked stupidly at the realization that what had happened was, in fact, another daydream.

Kisumi groaned.

_Fuck this._

_Forget_ _seducing, forget coaxing, forget Makoto_   _._

 _I claimed you first_   _._

And with that thought set, Kisumi grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled, crushing their lips together, not wasting even a single moment to push his tongue inside his friend’s surprised mouth, raping the soft warm cavern. He’s making sure that this won’t be another daydream!

“Uhng..” Rin was groaning and mewling, his body still remembering the feel of Kisumi's touch as he automatically returned the kiss without a second thought. His instincts made him comply as his ex-fuckbuddy leaned forward even more to deepen kiss, pressing his waist against the counter in the process. It didn't really register in Rin's mind that something felt slightly wrong – not until he was half-lying on the counter with his housemate on top of him. Realizing, Rin immediately pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their panting mouths that made his blush deepen even more than before (if it were even possible). The younger one wasn’t dumb; he knew now what Kisumi had been “thinking” about. He also knew what Kisumi was requesting; and he knew that Kisumi knew that he (actually) also wanted it.

“Well?” Kisumi’s hoarse voice chimed up, breaking the awkward silence. The older one's eyebrows were raised, his purple eyes looking straight into Rin’s much darker ones, both knowing what the other was thinking.

Rin sighed in defeat.

 

\----

 

“Shitsureishimasu...” a voice mumbled.

A tall figure stepped through the doorway, closed the door behind him, and looked around the seemingly deserted home. Even though the TV and lights were on, the house gave off this weird, deserted aura, and Makoto had to admit it felt kinda creepy.

_Where is everybody?_

“Rin?” Makoto called out in a normal voice, feeling suspicious of the whole situation. There was something out of place, but he just didn’t know what it was. He had already told his boyfriend that he’d come over, hadn’t he? So why was the house empty? Rin couldn’t have possibly just left him. Could he?

“Rin!” the raven called again, “Kisumi!” now slightly louder, and he finally decided to check out the house. He didn’t find anything or anybody, though. The guest bedroom and bathroom were empty, and the only ‘living’ thing in the house was the TV in the living room. Seeing a light in the kitchen, Makoto tried his luck and walked inside.

Nothing.

All he saw were pots and pans filled with kinds of food on the stove, already-served and ready-to-eat food put neatly on plates on top of the counter, and a nicely set-up dinner table. But still no sign of his boyfriend, nor his ex. They only lived together so there was nobody else to expect. Makoto was starting to get fidgety.

 _Where did_ _they_   _go??_

“Mhngg~~!!”

_Eh?_

“—AH!”

Makoto’s eyes widened,  _Was that a—?_

He was sure he hadn’t misheard it, he knew he had heard something, but it sounded so much like a…  _Moan?  Groan?_

“Uhnf~!”

Makoto was sure that ghosts do  _not_  moan nor groan like that.  _Where did it come from?_

 


	2. Foreplay

_Pain._

 

_So much p—_

 

“Hnnh!”

 

_Pleasure?_

 

“Hh… Hh… You like this, baby?” Kisumi’s panting voice sounded above him, and Rin could only moan as a makeshift reply, his mind too focused with the masochistic pleasure its owner was going through right now.

 

Tears made their way through tightly screwed-shut eyes when Rin bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his moans as his cheek rubbed against the bed sheets. White substance trailed down his smooth thighs as Kisumi had lifted the swimmer’s hips and rammed harshly inside him, fucking that tight ass for the second time, ignoring the dripping cum leaking out. The pinkette’s thrusts were so powerful the bed creaked and hit the wall with each move. He was forcing his way deeper inside and there was nothing Rin could do about it.

 

It hurt, it hurt _so much,_ but yet Rin didn’t care. He had missed this; the way Kisumi made him feel breathless, helpless, weak and dominated was downright addicting and he didn't even realize it until now. His hips were thighs were trembling; his asscheeks were getting numb and yet he loved it. He never got this type of attention from Makoto. Not that it was a bad thing, but moving onto a vanilla relationship while already having gotten used to a much rougher handling...

 

_The pain feels so goo_ _d._

 

“K-kisu-ah!” Rin mewled out as Kisumi hit his sweet spot, clenching the sheet with his longs fingers as his ass tightened like a vice around the older one’s dick. The harsh thrusts were intoxicating; it was as if he couldn’t focus on anything else except on the thick organ moving in and out of him, hitting spots so deep it hurt so damn good. Rin felt full and tried to spread his legs more to lessen that delicious feeling between his legs but it was useless. Kisumi instead used this opportunity to ram deeper inside of him, assaulting his prostate as he moved in and out, in and out, in and out, in and—oh God this is just too much! The other was not as hung as Makoto, that's for sure, but his techniques were not of the human world, it seemed.

 

“You're enjoying this, aren't you, love?” Kisumi breathed,” Enjoying getting your asshole wrecked by my thick cock,” smirk evident in his voice, “So greedy for it, aren't you?” and Rin had never realized how much he missed the basketballer's filthy mouth.

 

Rin couldn't stop the moans pushed pass his lips with every thrust.

 

“You want to come for me again, don't you, babe? Spill all over your sheets?”

 

“Y-yes, I- I- ahhh~!”

 

“Louder,” Kisumi ordered, “Can't-- hear you--” moving into a rougher pace, gripping his hips firmly.

 

Rin complied, “Ahn!! Y-yes, ther—AH!” moaning louder and hoarser with each savage thrust aimed at his prostate. Nobody would have ever dubbed Matsuoka Rin to be so vocal in bed; let alone beg and moan so whorishly. It was a very pleasant surprise to learn and Kisumi milked it every single time he got the chance.

 

“Call my name, Rin-rin,” the older one whispered hotly in the other’s ear, “Call the name of whose dick you're enjoying and beg for it. Give me all of your dirty sounds.”

 

Rin had never felt that aroused before by just hearing words, but these words were so dirty and sounded so horny that he couldn’t help but feel excited himself. Being a masochist, the red-head found pleasure in being forced into submission and humiliation, and it seems that Kisumi knew it all too well.

 

“A-ah! Kisumi! Kisumi!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kisu..mi.. m-mo—ahhng!””

 

The other smirked at the call of his name, whispering, “Good boy,” before he proceeded to lick and suck at the younger one’s earlobe, not halting his rough pace.

 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two fornicating their way deeper into sin, a pair of wide green eyes watched silently in shock from the crack by the doorway. Tachibana Makoto stood there, frozen, not sure of what he had to do as he could only watch. He didn’t even know what to feel. He wasn’t even angry anymore, and outraged is simply an understatement. Simply put, if he had never loved Kisumi (once upon a time) and if only killing weren’t a crime, Kisumi’d be in pieces right now, his rotting, bloody, cut up body dumped in some garbage site.

 

That’s _his boyfriend_ right there!!

 

Even though Makoto is fully aware of their friends-with-benefits activities even before Rin went steady with him, the brunette had honestly hoped that the shark could maintain his trust and prevent any continuations of said beneficial relationship! But on the other hand... Well, not that Makoto's ever admit it out loud, but... This _was_ getting interesting. Makoto had almost always managed to get a glimpse of and memorize the faces Rin made during sex; bliss, utter pleasure, pain, his infamous begging face, his seductive face, hell, he had even managed to memorize Rin’s face when he orgasmed! But never _ever_ had he seen his boyfriend look so exhausted, dazed, in pain and in pleasure, all at the same time.

 

_Is_ _Kisumi_ _better_ _in bed_ _than me?_ The jealous thought popped up inside Makoto’s head, and he growled inwardly at himself. He is NOT going to accept that! Sure, he knew how much of a kinky horndog his ex could be despite the fact that they were barely into their teens when they first dated (the things he had suggested to do at such a young age, _God_ ), but _still_. How could Rin possibly—

 

[ _creaaaak_ ]

 

_Wh-what the..?_

 

[ _creaak_ ]

 

_Oh_ _no no no no no_ _!!_

 

[ _badump!_ ]

 

“O-ow…”

 

And Makoto fell inside the room, pausing the two’s activities on the bed as they both turned to look at the half-embarrassed boy on the floor. Apparently, as the brunette was too lost in his thoughts, he had failed to noticed that he moved to lean in closer, closer, and closer to the door, to the point that the door swung open by itself and left him with nothing to lean on; thus the fall.

 

“Makoto!” Rin yelped in both surprise and horror, his blushing face showing clearly that he felt ashamed of being caught. Getting up to his feet, his face still blushing a bit, Makoto stood up straight and dusted off his clothes. He didn’t know what he should say or do, but he was certain that at a time like this, nothing really had to be said. With a last slightly hateful and disappointed look at the two on the bed, Makoto turned around to leave. There was nothing that he could do there anymore, anyway.

 

Frantic, Rin forced his tired body to move and made a last attempt to approach his lover. He pushed Kisumi off of him and forced his tired legs to walk over to his slightly older boyfriend. He didn’t know what he’d say, or what he’d do, but for now, the most important thing is simply to keep Makoto there with him.

 

“Wait!” Rin’s called out to him, grabbing his arm, but the orca took his hand back with force.

 

“What?” he sighed out dejectedly, not even looking at his boyfriend. He honestly felt slightly disgusted with his lover now, standing half-naked there in front of him, wearing only his half-opened black shirt, face blushing red, with tears ready to spill from his watery eyes.

 

“I… I can explain…?” Rin tried, now barely able to keep the tears at bay and Makoto tch-ed.

 

“Alright, I'm listening,” he replied quietly, catching glimpses of the other as Rin started to try and explain what had happened. Makoto couldn't really say he was listening though. His eyes had caught something else, something very valuable to his interests. The brunette could see Rin’s semi-erection poking a bit through the loose button-up shirt, standing in between his long smooth legs, also noticing the cum that slowly trickled down those porcelain thighs.

 

His mind started to wander.

 

How many time have they done it? How much had Kisumi managed to feed him? Did he fill him up to the brim? Did he make Rin moan and scream like he used to when Makoto was doing the red-head? Whose name did Rin moan out when he came? Was it Makoto's? Was it Kisumi’s?

 

_Did his face look as blissful as it did with me?_

 

_S-shit…_ Makoto cursed himself inwardly as he realized how far his mind had wandered by simply staring at those thighs. His anger slowly dissipated as his mind had now successfully conjured the image of Rin writhing beneath him, begging for more as he usually did whenever the two were having sex. Being a closet pervert had more disadvantages than most like to think.

 

“Makoto? Are you listening to me?” Rin’s voice chimed up, bringing the brunette’s wandering mind back to the room. His face was blank as he needed a few seconds to catch up, but he didn’t exactly have the chance; because he suddenly felt a presence from behind him and a pair of hands on his stomach.

 

“What—?”

 

“Kisumi, what are you doing?!” Rin protested with wide eyes in front of him, and only then Makoto realized that it was Kisumi who's hugging his waist from behind, hand up his shirt with his cool fingers rubbing his stomach teasingly. Makoto could feel the pinkette’s breath on his neck, and even though he had this huge urge to strangle said boy, he suddenly found that he was way too comfortable in the familiar embrace and unable to move.

 

“Won’t you join us, Mako-chan?” Kisumi whispered in Makoto’s ear, “I saw the way you looked at little Rinrin over there... Imagine how he'd feel riding you, Mako-chan? How he'd squirm on your dick, thighs soaked with both our come dripping out of his fucked out hole? Hmmm?” with those familiar fingers started unbuckling his belt, “Why don't we share?” and a little nip on his earlobe made him tremble all the more.

 

Makoto was frozen on the spot, face fiery red from all the obscene things his ex mumbled into his ear. He didn't know what to do. Kisumi's goading had an excellent effect on his body; he wanted to feel Rin so badly, but his mind yelled at him for wanting so and demanded him to get out of there, A.S.A.P.

 

“K-Kisumi, stop it,” he weakly tried, but Kisumi ignored him as usual and focused on his pants instead. He had the belt and button off; all the brunette had to do was pull the zipper down.

 

“Why? Don't tell me you're not getting hot for him. Cuz I think _this_ ,” the pinkette cupped Makoto’s growing erection through his jeans, “Is telling me otherwise. I know your kinks, Mako-chan. I know Rin's too. I know how much of a greedy cumslut he can be... And how much you love filling him up,” the basketballer shot at the confused brunette, “Wrecking his pretty hole with this huge dick of yours,” his sharp eyes looking straight into Makoto’s green ones. His gaze was so seductive and daring, Makoto actually found himself caught in those hypnotizing orbs.

 

“K-Kisumi!” Rin snapped in embarrassment, the blush on his face rivalling a tomato, unsure of what to do. Kisumi's filthy mouth never failed to rouse his dick, no matter how unwilling, but Rin didn’t want to do anything wrong anymore. As great as sex with Kisumi really is – and as much as he liked the pinkette – his relationship with Makoto's currently on the line. All that was important to him right now is to get Makoto’s trust back.

 

“Look, guys, I really think that—”

 

“Suck him, Rin,” Kisumi suddenly instructed, cutting the red-head in mid-sentence. The swimmer froze in shock. _Wait, what?!_

 

“Kisumi what the fuck…”

 

“I said, _suck him_ , Rin-chan,” Kisumi ordered more gently, “Can’t you see he’s suffering?” and then he let go of Makoto’s pants to move up and beneath the other’s shirt, pinching his nipples, busying his lips with his ex’s neck.

 

Rin, in the meantime, blushed.

 

He honestly didn’t know what just had gotten into his housemate, but he had a hunch that Kisumi was actually feeling a bit guilty... And severely lonely. Sure, Rin had never heard of seducing being a way to seek for forgiveness, but then again, Kisumi's loneliness completed the puzzle. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice how depressed the pinkette was the first few weeks after he brought Makoto home; how Kisumi tried his best to avoid the two of them; how extremely protective the older one had been throughout their beneficial relationship.

 

Hesitatingly, Rin dropped to his knees and leaned in. Well, a threesome was something he had always wanted to try anyway. And if he can cheer Kisumi up in the process, why not? Slowly, the red-head trailed the zipper-line on his brunette lover’s pants, tracing it all the way up, before taking a hold of the zipper with his teeth and yanking it down. Rin could clearly see Makoto’s hardening member, restrained by his underwear; a dark, wet spot quickly forming.

 

Rin smirked.

 

Makoto, on the other hand, felt like jelly. Yes, partly because Kisumi apparently still remembered all of his erogenous spots and is attacking them enthusiastically. But it was more of the fact that he could clearly see Rin kneeling in front of him, unzipping his pants with his teeth, taking his dick in his hands before slowly starting to lick and suck at his weeping tip.

 

_Oh Gods…_

 

“Uhnn…” Makoto groaned, seriously getting turned on simply by watching Rin suck on his length. He could feel those thin, yet soft lips wrap around him, taking the whole shaft inside his hot, soft, moist mouth, moving it in and out sensually, letting his tongue glide and massage the parts underneath. His lover’s skilled mouth felt so good…

 

“Mhngg~ Uhngg~” Rin mewled, now slowly starting to move the organ in and out of his mouth, giving occasional licks, sucks, and soft bites. He then slowly moved down to kiss and suck on the brunette’s balls, all the while closing his eyes sensually and enjoying the moment. It was surprising how natural the red-head seemed to be doing it.

 

But Makoto’s pleasure soon ended when a hand suddenly pulled a confused Rin up to his feet, pushing said shark on to the bed and kissing him sensually, as if giving Makoto a show on purpose. Staring at the scene, Makoto growled, now really starting to actually despise Kisumi, but then his ex started whispering something into Rin's ear and it made him curious. When Kisumi pulled back with a grin, Rin slowly got on his feet and hesitantly came up to him, his face a bright shade of red.

 

“I'm sorry?” came the soft, hesitant request, before a pair of lips attached itself to his own. The soft kiss Makoto gave in return, along with a pair of arms wrapping securely around Rin's waist counted enough as an answer. The younger one broke away from the hug to guide his lover to the bed, pushing the brunette onto the bed and straddling his hips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think the smut scenes lack details or anything and all that! :D  
> I'll make the next chapter better! It's already written, just needs a few touch-ups xD


	3. Double Teaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.  
> I was actually overwhelmed by my own, um, perverted fantasies, and, uh, well, that's why writing it took this long.  
> I'm trash. I'm sorry.

“Rin, what...?” Makoto started, but he shushed him with a kiss.

  


“Just trust me,” came the definite answer, and as Kisumi pulled Makoto’s jeans off and handed Rin a tube, the red-head poured clear liquid on his boyfriend’s proudly standing erection, letting the sticky substance melt down from the head to cover the shaft. Eyeing it hungrily, Rin wrapped his fingers around the organ and started to move his hand up and down; hardening it some more whilst making sure that the lube is evenly spread out.

  


Makoto could only stare, panting heavily and slightly groaning in pleasure. Those fingers felt so good, kneading and softly massaging their way up and down... Not to mention the wet, slick sound Rin’s hand made as it spread the lube out evenly.

  


_I have died and gone to Heaven._

  


Not long after, though, Rin suddenly moaned and bucked his hips, and Makoto frowned. _What was…?_ but his question was soon answered as he saw Kisumi emerging from behind the blonde – when did he get there? – kissing and licking a trail along Rin's spine to his neck as the pinkette's hand visibly in and out of Rin’s hole. Jealous at the fact that somebody else was making his lover feel good, Makoto struggled to sit and pulled Rin up to him; licking and biting a nipple while pinching and twisting the other.

  


_Rin_ _is mine._

  


“Uhh, st-stop– T-too m-mu-ch! G-guys –” the red-head choked out in between breaths, whimpering as his body shivered and twitched at the double pleasure he was receiving. Rin could barely concentrate at the task he was supposed to do and instead focused on the lips on his nipples, his neck, and the fingers thrusting in and out of him. His too-sensitive body couldn’t take much more, and as if knowing it, the two suddenly stopped.

 

Giving Rin one last lick, Kisumi pulled his fingers out and gently pushed his house mate forward into the arms of his boyfriend. Understanding where this was going, Rin took a hold of Makoto’s wide girth pressing at his butt and guided it into him, slowly pushing the thick member inside with a loud groan. He could feel his older lover’s grip on his waist tighten; he was well aware of how tight he was.

 

“Unghnn..” Rin groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feel of being filled, indirectly giving the two other men a free show as he erotically undulated his hips to help move the intruding organ in deeper, moaning louder and louder as his hole swallowed it in inch by inch. The sight was intoxicating.

 

Now, Makoto wasn't a person of self-control despite his title as a saint. The sight of his beautiful boyfriend's ass swallowing every single inch of that huge cock so fucking slowly just did things to him. Rin _did_ possesses illegally sexy ass and thighs, so hey, who could blame him? Impatiently, the older male grabbed his hips and pushed it down, forcing his tight body to take everything in all at once.

  


“A-ah! Mako!!”

  


Yeah, judging by all the lewd wants going through his mind, Makoto's definitely not a saint. Pulling Rin on top of him, Makoto grabbed him by the thighs and spread his legs wide, baring the hole twitching around his cock.

 

“Ma-Mako, wait—” he started, but Kisumi had already hovered over Rin’s slighter frame. Makoto could feel him; thick, slick and hard pushing and rubbing against him, forcing its way inside the already suffocating passage. _Wait what?!_ This wasn't what Makoto'd had in mind, he wanted to show off, show Kisumi that Rin's full and taken; but as the pressure settled deeper and deeper he actually found himself enjoying this.

 

Rin bit hard into Makoto's shoulder. He was groaning out in pure pain, hugging his boyfriend as if it could help lessen the pain. The red-head willed himself to relax. He could trust Kisumi; this wasn't the first time they did this, after all. Though, well, a dildo's significantly smaller than Makoto, but _still_. Kisumi'd take care of him; Rin just knew it. It didn't help the pain, though. His slender fingers were twisting the sheets, threatening to rip it apart, clenching it so tightly his knuckles turned pale.

 

“Mnhghnnnnn~!”

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt so God-damn-it _much_!! Why had Makoto got to be so damn big?!

 

“Rin, baby, hey,” Kisumi leaned in, chest pressing into the sweaty back as he kissed the red-head's nape, “Relax, relax... It's all in, love, relax,” attempting to calm his own body down and ignore the wonderfully tight, hot and moist cavern in which he was buried in right now. It actually took all of his self-control to stop himself from raping his (ex?) fuck-buddy into oblivion right then and there.

  


Slowly, he moved.

 

On the other hand, Rin felt so stuffed, he couldn’t even feel his asshole anymore. All he could recognize is the feeling of two huge cocks buried inside of him, slowly moving in and out of him, complying to his wishes. It still hurt, to be stretched so wide and filled so full you feel like choking— not to think about the even more painful thrusts to follow— but somehow, Rin simply wanted _more._

 

Despite the obvious competition between the two tall men sandwiching him, they both made quite the team when it came to fucking the object of their wet dreams. As Makoto started to thrust in, Kisumi pulled out, and vice versa. It repeated itself over and over and over and over again, creating an agonizingly delicious rhythm, one that Rin was so lost in that he couldn’t even manage to move his hips anymore. All the could do is just lie there and take it, body limp like a ragdoll, moaning as the two cocks inside him both perfectly graze his prostate with each harsh shove.

 

“Ngh. Ah. Ah. Ah. A-ah--” the youngest one breathed helpless, barely having enough energy to moan, occasionally biting Makoto's shoulder when the pleasure became too intense, “Mhhhn!!!”

 

“Uhnnn! Ngg! Nnn! Mnn!”

 

Kisumi’s movements had become harsher, his hips slamming against the other’s butt so hard you could hear the skin slapping together, squishy sounds as the cum from earlier frothed out. His balls were tightening; his dick was being squeezed so deliciously tight! He wanted more, more, _more_ of that wonderful heat and he was sure that Rin would want to feel more of him, too.

 

The sight of his younger lover writhing and moaning in his arms as he double-stuffed him was truly a sight to behold. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the squishy wet sound that sounded so dirty, the sound of heavy, shallow breathing and sexy, erotic mewls and moans coming from the red-head’s mouth all mingled in the air; it turned Makoto on more than anything.

 

“Guys, I'm-- I, I--” Rin stuttered, trying his best to form a comprehensive sentence as his brain was overloaded with all the stimulations, “M-more, plea—ahng~! D-deeper!” he begged, now starting to grind his hips back against the two men inside of him, trying to make the thrusting dicks press continuously at his prostate.

 

Kisumi grinned.

 

“Like this, love?” he grinned, thrusting with a lot more force, unconsciously making more blood seep out of the tight entrance. At this, Makoto’s possessive side rose to the surface. Rin's _his_ , damn it, so why is someone else making him feel good?! Growling, the brunet thrusted his hips up forcefully, fiercer than before, causing Rin to tense and gasp and twitch in his arms. The two boys practically raped the red-head raw; frothing cum and thin trickles of blood seeping into the sheets.

 

Rin, though, was so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t even realize the slightly torn tissue and merely bit his lip in pure ecstasy, unconsciously whimpering, begging for more. He could feel them, their thrusts becoming more frantic and uncontrolled; the once-steady rhythm now gone as both boys were now only focused on their rivalry and urge to fill the beauty up to the brim with their juices.

 

And then, it just happened.

 

“A-akhh!”

 

“Ngh!”

 

“Rin—!”

 

White, sticky, thick liquid spurted out from Rin’s tip, tainting his and Makoto’s chest and stomach. The warm fluid flowed freely inside the red-head and it was like adding oil to fire; there was so much of it, plus the kink of being cream-pied, that Rin’s body spasmed at the triple pleasure. He could swear he felt that warm cum flow up all the way to his stomach. It was so deep inside of him...

 

Exhausted, the young one weakly nestled himself comfortably in his lover’s arms, like a sleepy kitten who had just been thoroughly fed, ignoring the heavy weight his (fuck-buddy?) housemate put on him as he collapsed on top of him. Catching his breath, Kisumi moved to slowly pull out from his (ex?) friend’s slightly bloody, cum-filled hole, dragging Makoto's with him.  _I'm in this too deep_ , he thought, staring at that perfectly shaped ass and firm thighs, taking in the beautiful sight, when he suddenly noticed something else. He laughed.

 

“Holy shit, Makoto,” Kisumi snorted, teasingly poking the head of the brunet’s apparently-still-half-erect member, “No wonder Rin comes home with backaches!” earning him a tired glare from a pair of red eyes.

 

“Ugh, shut _up_ ,” Rin blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Makoto's also-blushing neck, “I do _not_ come home with backaches.”

  


“Yeah, you do,” Kisumi stated with an air of finality, “Anyways, you might want to hold on to something.”

 

 _Hold on?_ Even through his sleepy haze, Rin's brain caught up to the fact that that was a very weird thing to say. Before he could ask, though, something warm and wet was lapping at his hole and he was suddenly gasping from both pleasure and oversensitivity. It was too much, _way_ too much, more than he could handle or anything he'd ever done; but somehow Rin was too scared to stop. Instead, he clung onto Makoto for dear life, breathy gasps forced out of him. The fingers going through his hair did little to alleviate the myriad of sensations going through him, but it was soothing, and it was enough.

  


The hole was gaping wide, soft around the edges, and Kisumi could faintly see Rin's pulsing insides every time he pulled back. The blood came from a slight tear at the rim but it was nothing too serious; nothing that wouldn't heal in a day or three's time. Faint traces of white painted Rin's raw-red insides and it made Kisumi want to suck it all out. And he did just that, sucking hard with two fingers from each hand hooked onto the rim, using his tongue to help dig it all out. Rin's breathy gasps and moans were wonderful to his ears and he absent-mindedly wondered how long it'd take this time to fuck Rin unconscious.

 

“Kisumi...” It was Rin.

  


“Yeah, love?”

  


“I..” a moment's hesitation, “Can you... Help me? With...” and the red-head trailed off, red blush spreading all the way up to his ears as he buried his tomato face in Makoto's embrace again, making the other two men frown in confusion at the vague request. When he noticed Rin's gaping hole trying to clench, though, he immediately got the idea and laughed, receiving a confused look from his ex-boyfriend.

 

 _“_ _Kisumi?” came Makoto's inquiring tone, and the pinket leaned over to steal a soft kiss._

 

“Say, Mako-chan. Do you want to do Rin-chan again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... yeah. So, uh, tell me where I should improve? Next up's spitroasting with a bit of creampie, if I remember correctly :")  
>  Sorry it's such a short chapter, don't kill me!


	4. Stuffed Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spitroasting, Throatfucking, Creampie, Belly bulge, Bukkake, Dirty talk-- Uhh... Yeah, I have to add tags into this Orz

Kisumi didn't have another word for it. The look on Makoto's face is downright precious.

  
  


“What?” said brunet asked incredulously, staring, looking back and forth between the smiling pinket in front of him and the mass of red hair on his chest. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, it's just that, well--

 

“Do you want to do him or not?” Kisumi repeated, ”You're still half-hard, aren't you?”

  
  


Of course he wanted to! That’s kind of the reason why he joined in the first place, wasn't it? But it's all just... Too... Obscene. Makoto might be oblivious about his own feelings, but he's very receptive about others'. The way Kisumi's eyes softened each time they rested on Rin is enough indication already; the kiss he gave Makoto's boyfriend had also looked so sincere that despite his jealousy, Makoto couldn't really bring himself to be angry. Kisumi was in love with Rin, and having him offer Rin up like that is just... weird. Though, well, yes, technically Rin's his boyfriend so he had all the right to and God knows he’d bang the red-head till morning if he could; he just didn’t have the heart to.

  
  


The other was already a quivering oversensitive mass of jelly in his arms; could he really take more?

 

“Makoto?” Kisumi spoke up again, “You too tired?”

  
  


“N-no, I just... Uh...” the brunet stuttered, not sure of what to answer. He wanted to, he really did, he had a lot pent up, but Rin's already exhausted as is, and... And the red-head is tense in his hold. _Oh no_ , Makoto sighed. If he declined then Rin would think he didn't want him, but if he accepted he wasn't sure he could be gentle with the other...

 

“Well if you don't want to--”

  
  


“I do, I do!”

  
  


Makoto could swear his face looked like a lobster judging by that grin on Kisumi's face.

 

“I'll help,” the pinket offered, leaning over to scoop Rin into his arms, helping him up, pressing the other's back to his chest. The red-head seemed a bit out of it, and Makoto's worried his boyfriend might not be conscious at all. The groan he emitted as Kisumi kissed him, though, proved otherwise. Makoto didn't even question why he couldn't feel angry at that display of affection at this point; Kisumi's infatuation was too obvious and Makoto did care for the pinket more than he was willing to admit.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead, still with us?” Kisumi mumbled lovingly, cupping Rin's face and gently stroking his cheekbone with a thumb, coaxing those pair of red orbs open.

  
  


“Shut up,” Rin mumbled, blush still apparent, refusing eye-contact with Makoto, complying as Kisumi positioned him, allowing Rin's upper body to fwump gracelessly onto the bed. Only his ass was in the air; legs spread wide, displaying his now clean but slightly swollen entrance as the gaping hole clenched around thin air. Makoto could see traces of white inside, contrast to all that raw red, and it made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

 

“Spread them wider, Rin,” Makoto gently ordered, kneading pale, firm thighs as he parted them with his knees to accommodate him better. Taking the lube that his pink-haired ex had give him, Makoto squirted it on the rim, evening it out to lessen the friction on the inflamed skin, earning a shudder from beneath him. Despite having Kisumi clean out Rin's previously sopping hole, it was still loose and wet enough for Makoto to sink right in, frothed-up white cum bubbling out as he pushed in deeper, leaking onto the mattress.

 

“Nah—ah~~!” a breathy gasp escaped from those thin lips, red and swollen from the rough kissing, with bits of blood leaking out as he bit his lip at the feeling of Makoto entering him again. It didn’t hurt as much as it did before, but it stung a bit due to the torn tissue by the rim. Rin clenched his insides, sucking the organ deeper in him, hissing in pain when his bigger lover simply decided to thrust in and out without making time for the red-head to adjust.

 

“Hh… You’re still so tight…” Makoto complimented in between his thrusts, his breath coming out ragged and his voice husky, laced with apparent lust. His hands gripped tightly around the younger one’s hips, mouth against the other's ear as he leans over and fucks up into him hard. Rin could only grunt, groan and whimper, occasionally biting at either his lip or the sheets, moaning only when Makoto went too deep or when he slammed in too hard. His voice was already hoarse from all the screaming and moaning and begging from before. It's gorgeous; Rin's display of submission as he lays there, too weak to do anything but let Makoto use him.

 

“Mhhn! Uhn! De-deeper!”

 

“Like this?”

 

“AH!”

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin; the head of the bed slamming against the wall; the creaking of the mattress; and also the harsh movements from the couple in front of him was seriously becoming a turn-on for Kisumi. Maybe he had voyeurism tendencies, but then again, resistance towards such lovely eye-candy is simply futile. Because, honestly, who in the world can resist the sight of _this_? Captivated, Kisumi’s fisted his dick and jerked at Makoto's pace, while the other hand reached down to play with his balls in an attempt to relieve himself.

 

“Hhh-hey,” Makoto’s shaky voice suddenly called out, “Kisumi,” breaking said pinket’s concentration, “Kisumi-- kissushite.”

  
  


Kisumi froze. “Wh-what?” _Did he just ask me to kiss him?_

  
  


“Kissu-- shite,” Makoto groaned out, hips now grinding into Rin instead of thrusting, “Kiss me, Kisumi,” tongue tracing at the shell of Rin's ear even though his green eyes were fully fixed on purple. Slowly, sensually, Kisumi crawled over on all fours, eyes never breaking contact before he leaned in to crush their open mouths together, keening at the sudden pull of a rough hand on his hair. It was literally breathtaking. 

 

“Umh.. Ungh..”

  
  


They parted, saliva still connecting their lips, Makoto still moving inside of Rin as his head rested on Kisumi's shoulder. He could feel the other's breath on his skin, moving up to his neck before a pair of lips claimed a spot beneath his jaw and a hand had wrapped around Kisumi's neglected dick.

  
  


“Back up a moment,” came Makoto's raspy whisper and Kisumi did as he was told, watching Rin whine when Makoto stopped moving. Staring as Makoto wrapped an arm around Rin's torso and hooked the other beneath his knee, lifting him up effortlessly onto his dick. Breath hitching as that thick cock sank inside the dripping, fucked-out hole. Hand reaching out to touch the bulge forming on Rin's usually flat stomach with each upward thrust.

  
  


"Fuck, Rin," Kisumi purrs, “Princess—”

  
  


He grabs the red-head's hand and then presses it to his belly as Makoto fucks his cock in deeper. "Do you feel that, love?" he mumbles, leaning in to lick up Rin's smooth neck. "Makoto's so big inside you, so deep. God, Rin, you—" and the body between them arches further as Makoto thrusts in again, making the bulge more prominent, and Kisumi grins.

  
  


_Fuck self-control._

Giving Makoto a last kiss, Kisumi got up onto his feet and nudged the tip of his dripping cock against Rin's red lips. Watched as the red-head puts those pretty, plush lips to the head of his cock like a chaste kiss. Watches Rin open his mouth wider, eyelashes fluttering closed as he tastes the all-too-familiar taste of pre-cum.

  
  


"Ugh yeah... Just like that, Rin, baby," Kisumi breathes out, “You're taking it so well,” cradling Rin's blushing face between his hands as he moved, "You like it like this, don't you, love? Plugged at both ends, stuffed so full you can't breathe?”

  
  


Rin's mouth looks smeared with red like a used whore, his eyes lidded as he looks up at Kisumi, unable to do much than let his mouth be used as the pinket moved in and out of him leisurely.

 

“Uhk! Hnghmm!”

 

“Ah! Ri-nn...” Makoto moaned, feeling the sudden clench around him. He knew that the shock Rin received from being mouth-fucked caused his whole body to tense up even more, and he knew that he should actually be jealous; but in fact, he wasn’t feeling anything else but lust. The face his lover put on as he sucked that pulsing dick sensually was simply tempting. At this point, the lust was simply so overwhelming that Makoto wasn’t even thinking about who or what… He just enjoyed the show and the pleasure.

 

_Maybe I really have developed voyeurism tendencies?_

“Hmnh!” Rin’s muffled moans rang out, and Makoto could feel his lover’s nails digging into his thigh as the body on top of him trembled; Rin has almost reached his point. Gripping the younger one’s hips tightly, the brunet started thrusting in and out harsher with brute force, creating sloshing and slapping sounds as he moved faster and deeper, ignoring the pain by his thigh and the tightening passage around his member.

 

Kisumi, on the other hand, simply couldn’t take it anymore. The suction on him felt too wonderful, not to mention those slutty moans that sent delicious tremors all over him; it’s simply too much. Pulling Rin up by his red locks and cupping his chin with his other hand, Kisumi forced him to swallow as he shot his load down his throat.

 

“FU—Ukh!”

 

“Nghn!”

White substance leaked down from the corners of the red-head’s lips as he failed to swallow that much cum. Kisumi was filling up his throat and mouth; he came so much that it was simply impossible for Rin to accommodate it all. Coughing and nearly choking, Rin pulled away, closing his eyes as the pinket continued to cum all over his face, painting it in sticky white.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened at the erotic sight that he had never seen before. Seeing Rin’s face being tainted right in front of his eyes oddly turned him on than anything, and that seemed to be last straw. Makoto wrapped his arms around his lover’s small body tightly and thrust frantically a few times before he finally shot his warm seed inside his lover, staining the other’s inside with sticky white, adding up to the load already inside, Rin following soon after. Exhausted, the younger of the three fell back into Makoto’s embrace, lazily welcoming a gentle kiss Kisumi gave him.

 

Everything seemed so fuzzy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash, this fic is trash, and I am so so so sorry.  
> I will edit chapter two and update again next week along with the final chapter if everything goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story has already been written and only needs to be edited a bit here and there.  
> I will update when I can; WiFi is being a bitch here at campus.
> 
> I sincerely apologize for any OOC-ness... This is PWP, after all.


End file.
